


Drive

by Redburn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Keith is kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, power bottom!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redburn/pseuds/Redburn
Summary: Lance buys a new car. Keith really, really likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this review for that Tesla car and my first thought was of these two idiots having sex in it. what the fuck is my life??
> 
> this is just sexy times and also don't try this at home, drive safe always! !! (this scenario would be 100% impossible also I know nothing about cars)

“Seriously, where are we going?” Keith asked for the third time in 5 minutes. “I feel like I didn't need to be blindfolded this entire time.”

“Quiet you,” Lance hushed.

They continued their trip down in the elevator of their apartment building, and Keith could admit he was becoming more curious by the second. In all honesty, Lance was usually the spontaneous one in the relationship, so it didn't come as a surprise that Keith was being manhandled out of their apartment completely blind.

Keith did surprise Lance sometimes too, though, but he was usually more blunt about secrets and told Lance as soon as the other man asked.

“Okay,” Lance guided him out of the elevator, and based on the echoes around them now he deduced they had gotten out on the garage floor.

Lance's hands were warm at their place on his hip, and Keith only had to wait another moment before the blindfold was being ripped off and he adjusted his eyes to the light again.

“Ta-da!” Lance cheered, gesturing in front of them.

Keith blinked. There wasn't anything except the cars that were normally parked down there. He looked a bit to his left, then right, then to Lance. “Am I missing something?”

Lance laughed, pulling out a small remote-looking device and pressing a button on it. Suddenly a car came to life, it's lights flashing and it's two back doors opening up into the sky. Keith's eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open in slight shock. “No way,” he murmured.

“ _Yes_ way.” Lance grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the car, and Keith didn't take his eyes off it, the sleek model looking even better up close.

“You got it - you actually got a Tesla,” Keith turned to him, eyes wide, a grin slowing making it's way over his face.

“Yep.” Lance watched him as Keith made his way around the car. “You wanna go for a ride?”

Keith shot him a look of 'do you even have to ask?'. Lance laughed at him.

They both got in, Keith already admiring the leather seats and at how much space there was. Futuristic things always got him going, and this car was no exception. He watched as it came to life, no keys needed, and Keith looked over at Lance in the drivers seat, heat already coiling low in his body as he watched his boyfriend get comfy like he _belonged_ behind the wheel.

“Drive.” Was all Keith said, voice dripping with lust.

Lance grinned, pulling out of the garage and out into the streets. “Where to?”

Keith never took his eyes off him. “Highway 305, _now,_ ” he breathed. “I'm going to suck your dick when we're on it.”

The car jerked slightly when Lance lost his composure for a second. Lance's eyes shot over to him, swallowing audibly. “Jesus.”

On their drive there Lance had tried to tell Keith about all of the cool things you could do with the car, all of it's new functions and advanced settings. When Lance had told Keith the car could practically drive itself, Keith downright growled, his hand snaking over to fit itself on the inside of Lance's thigh. It became harder to talk after that.

When they had finally reached the highway Keith wasted no time in unzipping Lance's fly, a skillful hand reaching in to pull out his dick and start stroking. Lance was forever grateful the road wasn't awfully busy at this time of day, with only a few cars to be seen.

Keith's pumping became faster, and when Lance tried to muffle his moans into his fist Keith took it as a sign to finally move in.

He undid his seatbelt, angling his body towards Lance. It was easy enough, the car really did have plenty of space inside it, and Lance watched as Keith brought his head down to position his mouth right over the tip of his cock. A tongue darted out to brush over it, the touch causing Lance to shuffle in his seat.

He heard Keith let out a small 'heh' sound, and the next moment his dick was inside Keith's hot, slick mouth.

Lance chocked down on an embarrassing sob, and he briefly wondered how this was his life. Who knew his boyfriend was such a slut for technology? But with how fast his dick had grown hard he wasn't complaining, not at all. Keith was only using his lips at the moment as he bobbed up and down, but when he added his tongue to the mix, running hot and heavy up his cock Lance nearly saw white.

“F-fuck,” Lance bit out, blinking fast and trying his best to watch the road.

Lance could practically feel the smirk Keith gave him around his dick. Even after all of these years the man still knew how to get Lance going in an instant. It really wasn't fair. But when he looked down briefly he was happy to see Keith was just as hard as him, poking beautifully through his pants.

Keith's pace grew faster, and his hand had come over to wrap tightly at the base of his cock, the hard grip causing Lance to jerk. Each time Keith came up his hair brushed against Lance's arm, so Lance removed his hand from the wheel and instead buried it in Keith's hair, gripping hard, helping the other man to pick up speed.

Keith let out a guttural moan around his cock, and the sensation caused Lance to choke on a breath, the air coming out of his lungs like he'd been punched. The faint hum of the car as they sped down the highway was like some kind of high, and Lance pressed a few buttons on the dash to get a breeze flowing over his face, willing himself to cool down.

It really wasn't fair; Keith's mouth was practically _made_ for sucking cock – Lance was pretty sure it was going to be his downfall and he honestly wouldn't mind dying like this.

“Keith, baby, you're doing so good, _so good_ ,” Lance breathed, wincing slightly when Keith's grip grew tighter, the burn sending a jolt up his spine. “'M gonna go faster, hold on,” and he stepped down on the pedal, the thrill of it's speed and Keith sucking him off becoming too much.

Keith released the grasp on his cock and moved down to squeeze his balls instead, Keith's other free hand running slowly up his stomach, the light touch a complete juxtaposition compared too his eager mouth. Lance whimpered, still murmuring his praise to Keith, and Keith must have been ready to move on because he full on deep-throated his cock and sent Lance spiraling over the edge.

Lance swore he saw stars as he came, blinking rapidly to try and stay focused. Keith licked and cleaned him up like a pro, fucking _licking his lips_ and everything when he was done. Lance looked at him briefly, nearly growing hard again just from seeing the blissed out look on Keith's face, flushed and so, _so_ pretty.

“Holy shit,” Lance got out, swallowing.

Keith grinned at him, and Lance saw him lower his hands to start removing his own belt.

“What-” Lance tried to ask, but Keith brought a finger up to silence him.

“I'm going to ride you,” Keith stated, and whatever Lance had planned to say promptly fell flat, his eyes growing wider by the second.

“Keith, _Keith_ , I'm not sure, I-”

“You said this thing could drive itself,” Keith was the essence of nonchalance, seemingly indifferent as he reached back over to start stroking Lance again.

“Jesus,” Lance muttered; he was in way over his head with this man. But he _had_ been the one to fall in love with him, so he couldn't blame anyone other than himself, really. Over the next few minutes Lance focused on breathing again, Keith skilfully playing with himself as well as Lance, some soft moans escaping Keith's lips every now and then.

Finally, when Keith was satisfied with his work so far, he looked over at Lance to indicate he was ready. Lance brought up the controls on the panel, switching it to autopilot and keeping up a steady speed while following the car in front.

Lance was almost ( _almost_ ) embarrassed by how hard he had become again, and _so quickly_ , and Keith removed his fingers from his dick to shove his pants completely off, his gaze locked on Lance as he swiftly moved over the seats with focused precision. Keith set a leg on either side of Lance, fitting like his body was _made_ for it. Lance was captivated as Keith brought himself down on him with practiced grace, Lance's dick sliding into Keith's tight hole with ease like it _belonged_ there. It was probably the hottest fucking thing Lance had ever _seen._

“H-how? I didn't see you prep yourself...” Lance breathed out, bewildered.

“I did it this morning in bed, while you were showering.”

Lance full on whimpered, his body growing hot at the thought of Keith fingering himself open while Lance was just in the other room. “Fuck, _Keith_.”

“That's the plan,” Keith said as he brought his hips up and slammed back down, _hard_.

“Holy shit-” Lance sobbed, marvelling at the fact that he could grab Keith, running his hands all over him as the car continued to drive itself. He was momentarily thankful the cars windows were tinted, that it wasn't _totally_ obvious two guys were having sex in here.

Keith kept up a steady rhythm, calculated as he bounced on Lance's dick, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Lance moved his hands everywhere, not knowing what to touch first, so overwhelmed as his body thrummed with desire.

Keith rested his forehead against his, his hands curled around Lance's neck, breathing fast in short puffs that ghosted over Lance's face. Lance brought his hands around to cup Keith's ass, fingers gripping hard and helping to hoist him up and down. Lance was pretty sure his brain had melted, his body tingling all over as Keith proceeded to ride the living daylights out of him.

“Lance,” Keith begged, his composure finally cracking, “Oh god, _oh fuck._ ”

“Oh my god,” Lance moaned, and he could feel some sweat form on his forehead, heat coiling inside him, hot blood overloading his senses. The sound of Keith repeatedly slamming back down on him was downright _filthy_ , so fucking hot Lance was sure Keith had been born onto this Earth specifically just to _destroy_ him. He shot forward to attack Keith's neck, sucking hard, wanting to bruise him, mark him, show the world Keith was _his._

Keith brought both his hands up, moving Lance's head away and shoving his thumbs inside Lance's mouth. Lance sucked in a sharp breath, and knowing how much Keith loved it he ran his tongue over them slickly.

“God,” Keith panted, voice frantic, “Holy fuck, this car is amazing, _you're_ amazing.”

Lance couldn't reply, mouth too preoccupied, but instead he removed his hands from Keith's ass, bringing one up to curl in Keith's hair and the other to grab Keith's dick, pumping in time to Keith's erratic movement. Lance checked over Keith's shoulder to make sure they weren't in any danger with the autopilot, seeing it was still going fine.

Keith started squirming from Lance's touch, emitting another strung out moan as he removed his fingers from Lance's mouth. Lance took the chance to pull Keith's face forward to finally, _finally_ kiss him.

Lance didn't hold back, mouth opening wide instantly and his tongue darting forward. Keith's mouth was hot, tasting vaguely of mint, and Lance couldn't get enough, trying to push their mouth's together as if to physically bind them forever. And when Keith let out the deepest, most drawn out groan of pleasure it shot straight down to Lance's already achingly hard dick. Their lips moved about sloppily, Keith tugging at Lance's hair with force, his pumping on Lance's dick growing slightly.

The car around them hummed, and when they drove over a small bump Keith almost lost it, mouth hanging open as some saliva dripped carelessly from the corner.

Lance watched him, committing the memory forever as he took in the sight of Keith looking positively _wrecked_. He was a mess, strands of hair clinging to his forehead, cheeks tainted pink, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to keep his eyes open. His thighs were like vices around Lance, his dick still bobbing between them as Lance continued to pound up into him. It was everything - _Keith_ was everything.

“Look at you,” Lance rasped, pride swelling deep inside him, “You're beautiful, oh god, you're so amazing and you're _mine_ ,” he felt himself growl, forcing Keith to look at him.

When Keith opened his eyes Lance just about came, his boyfriend an image of pure ecstasy with glazed over eyes, almost like his soul had left his body completely. Their breaths came together, hot and fast, Lance feeling as if someone had a death grip around his lungs it was so good. He bucked his hips up more, knocking Keith out of his rhythm and causing another cracked moan to slip past Keith's lips.

“Keith, I need it, _please,_ ” Lance wheezed, body exhausted and eyes watering. It was too much, Keith was too much, and he had reached the very last thread of his sanity and Lance needed to cum _now_ before it _killed him._

Keith can't even speak, nodding mutely as he leaned forward to slant his mouth over Lance's again. And with every ounce of remaining strength Lance could muster he shoved his dick up wildly, small thrusts pumping inside Keith as they both cried into each other's mouths from the sensation. Lance reached for Keith's dick again, flicking his thumb over the head repeatedly until he felt Keith shudder around him.

“L-lance,” Keith sobbed into his mouth, and the sound was what did it for Lance as he toppled over the edge, cuming so hard and so fast he actually _did_ see stars this time. Any coherent thoughts still remaining in his head promptly fled as he felt Keith cum on his chest, the sticky fluid soaking into his shirt. He'd never be able to look at this top the same way again.

Lance kept pumping through his release, not wanting the feeling to be over just yet, _always_ needing more. Keith's hands gripped Lance's shirt hard, letting out a strangled gasp and falling forward to rest his face into the crook of Lance's neck. Lance kept his eyes in the road, his mind not fully believing that had just happened while his body finally settled down from his high.

“We died didn't we?” Lance's voice was hoarse, “We crashed and now we're in heaven,” he brought a hand up to wrap loosely around Keith, his weight heavy and hot against him, while his other hand went to the wheel.

Keith chuckled into his collarbone, Lance's dick still inside him as he moved about to look up at him. Keith leaned forward to kiss him slowly, tenderly - it was hard to believe not a minute ago it had been fast and desperate. He pulled back, giving Lance a smile and letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Do you know how hard it's going to be to have anyone else in this car now?” Lance groaned.

“About as hard as I'm going to make _you_ when we get home,” Keith murmured, eyes glinting.

“I was wrong - it's _you_ who's going to be the death of me.” Lance huffed.

Keith laughed, and the sound is something Lance wants to hear for the rest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gah the end
> 
> [/tumblr](http://edsbrak.tumblr.com/) x


End file.
